I Never Did
by acommonname
Summary: Cloud recalls his feeling for Sephiroth and how he treated him...ow! pls just read i'm not gud in summary.


**Title:** I never did

**Author: **Sephiroth du Matrea

**Pairing: **SephXCloud

          Cloud's POV I do not own the characters in Finalfantasy VII but god how I worship them!!!

I never did imagine it would be this way. When we become the worst enemies and the world's faith depend on our hands. I wanted so much to be like you. I worshiped you since my childhood days. I wanted to follow your footsteps. I even left town for it too.

_" I'm sorry I' late"_

_" Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving"._

_"You too! All the boys are leaving"_

_" I'm not like them! I'm going to join soldier!"_

_"Soldier?"_

_" Yes just like_ Sephiroth".

            Yes just like you. But before I could prove myself the war ended and I was left to be low class Shinra cadet. I thought my dream was over but you encourage me somehow.

I was on duty to card the upper west wing. I was slacking of I didn't care anymore. I didn't notice him pass by. He called out to me. He didn't say my name but I knew he called me even if it's just a plain…

_            "Hey"_

I instantly raise my head to look at you. I met your eyes. They were deep pools of emerald. And within them were something that was…argh…passion? Devotion? And longing? I couldn't quite tell. You ask me in the coldest tone.

_            " Why are you not guarding?" _he demanded of me.

_            " Is there any use sir? I couldn't be like you"._

For some reason his cold stare softened, a little but still softened. At that I feel my stomach tighten and my knees all-weak. He replies to me in a mush softer tone.

_            " The war didn't bring me in this position"_

            It didn't make sense at first but when you started signing me up in missions with you somehow it began to make sense to me. To tell you the truth I didn't expect you to go out of your way for me. You should've just left me alone. People, who is as high as you just stop on beings like us. But why? Why did you act like I mean something to you? Did you know because of this, I slowly fell in…love…with…you…? 

I never did expect this to happen at all. When I realize this, I began to walk away. But I tried to make it unnoticeable for you not to question my sudden behavior. But it didn't slip pass you. And you ask me the question I feared from you.

"What's wrong" 

But I didn't answer at to my relief he somehow understands it's personal. I just hugged myself on the floor that night I was half asleep but to my surprise strong arms grabs me and before I could protest he covers my lips with his. And that was the first. When you showed such lust and want for another it was clearly seen not just carefully hidden in those catlike eyes.

Those were the days. But I knew you didn't feel the same because I knew you had a different reason for caring for me. I can feel it in my gut just can't figure out where. But that was answered when Zack asked you a Question.

" Why didn't you recommend Cloud for the test in First Class"

" No. He is I."

"Pardon!"

" Cloud is mine and a part of me."

You probably think that 'a part of me' is some kind of a line for a love song well your wrong! He meant some kind of Jehovah cells. Saying I am his clone a failure to Shinra but a useful part of him. I know I was listening he was saying it while I was sitting on his lap and only a large comforter covered us both from the cold wind of winter. Was I just a doll to him? Am I Something to be used? 

I killed him…at least I thought I did the first time. I joined the avalanche and met Tifa and the others. I also met Aerith. Her eyes reflect the same emotions as Sephiroth I guess that is why I had feeling for her. Finding out he was alive shocked me to the core. Not only did I have to face him again, I have to fight him for reasons to many to count.

He killed Aerith. He KILLED her. It hurt!!! And never did he do something to me as painful as this before. But after the fight with the monster he whispers I my mind…

" You're mine, you're mine, you're mine, you're mine"

It echoed in my head. I refuse to be…at least that is what I told myself while the other part was yielding to his voice. I was lost in my own sub consciousness even as Tifa brought me back to reality the mere words of his that ' you are me. And I own you' still held it's place within me. It didn't disappear but sank a little deeper. 

Last battle one on one. All my anger and rage were focused on him. This caused my limit break. But as I deliver the final blow I saw something I never expected to see again. I saw softness in his eyes. The kind of softness he shows when he caresses my cheeks at night. The kind of softness that will ensure of a gentle ride as we mane love over and over. But it was too late I slashed him. Killed him. And this time he won't pop up into my life again to fight or make out with me. His gone. 

I see the life stream encircling me I see Aerith's hand I reach out of course I miss her too. Tifa calls out to me and we leave. 

Aerith's prayer was granted and the planet was safe a few moments later. I don't know why I visited the crater but my body moved on it's own. There I saw his body lying on the ground. I knelt down to lift his upper body for me to see his face. I never expected to see him open his eyes. And whispers to me 3 words that I wanted to hear from him for so long,_ I love you_, he touches my face with his bloody hand. Red-hot liquid smears all over my face but it didn't matter. I gave in to myself and finally told the truth that I wanted him to live. There are so many questions I wanted to ask him. Like why did he fight me? Or why did he try to destroy the world. I look at him and I see him looking at me with pride. He was proud of me! Why? Is it because I beat him? He then says again…

" You're dream" then it hit me. Yes it was my dream to be strong like him and even stronger. But still, why this? He wasn't able to answer anymore as his eyes slowly closed but his face painted the signs that he waited for me here so he could be in my arm up to the last moment. Tears didn't stop falling down my face but it wasn't because of lost. I finally knew he loved me. And is all that mattered. Death is a normal thing. You'll know when you killed so many. I know I'll feel him and maybe this time I will be the one to pop up in his world.

Owari

            Does it suck Please tell me. It's my first. In FF7 so reviews please Onegai!!! Domo… oh! And one more thing SEPHIROTH RULES hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! 1


End file.
